


Waste

by virusq



Series: Playlist Pairings (Joker/Shepard) [9]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Mass Effect 3 - Freeform, Smash Mouth, Songfic, Spoilers, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't want no one to ache<br/>Oh to be drunk and forgetful<br/>To get out of this unscathed<br/>Oh to be free and inhuman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waste

She can’t bring herself to call him. Being labeled a traitor and held under house arrest is aggravating enough, but the silence is maddening. They’re waiting for her to crack, to admit that she’s been blinded by the benefits of being a Spectre, that she faked her own death to escape the Council. They’re studying every moment of her life to discover the exact point wherein she was indoctrinated, where she was tricked into believing in the monsters under her bed. She wants to scream.

But she can’t. She’s Commander Shepard. Hero of the Citadel. Savior of the Galaxy. Last Bastion of Humanity. Caving in to the agony would eliminate all credibility she’d built up for her crew. And crying on his shoulder would shatter that image.

She stares out the window and waits.

They’re coming.


End file.
